


【博鸣/佐鸣】绮丽

by beagle



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beagle/pseuds/beagle
Summary: 深夜开车真是爽。最近入了博鸣邪教，浑身有劲，把破自行车架好就想上路。叔鸣真是太太太诱人了，我已经毫无原则地从鸣佐转向了。





	1. Chapter 1

博人自噩梦中醒来，汗水从眉尖渗出，随着他剧烈的喘息滑进眼窝。  
他抬手缓缓将脸上的湿润拭去。  
博人正独自在追捕叛忍的任务途中，在这个远离木叶村的广袤森林里，他只是找了个勉强能容身的山洞，和衣躺了一宿。  
现在还是后半夜，从洞口望出去的天空如墨水般深沉，一颗星也不见。  
博人冷静地想，准确来说，刚才也算不得什么噩梦，如果一个现实中发生的情景在脑中被有意无意地反复重演，那只是一种潜意识的习惯罢了。  
他摸到怀中的一纸文书，拿手指摩挲了两下——他已经对书信的内容滚瓜烂熟了——那是父亲让他回去的命令。  
你马上要升上忍了，最好还是回来一趟。在公式化的措辞下，鸣人的意思很简单。不知道从什么时候开始，父亲的信里都不再提及妹妹与母亲，或者他自己的想法，每次的来信都只是公事公办口气下的寥寥数语。  
博人翻了个身，他忍不住又想起刚才梦中的画面，或者说，再一次细细地咀嚼起不知第多少次反复描摹的场景来。

那还是他没当上下忍的时候。

博人早就不记得那天的具体日期，也忘了那一段回忆的前情后果，甚至连季节都模糊不清了。那大概是个带点闷热，雷雨将至的黄昏，因为他似乎还能感受到皮肤上渗透着恼人的湿气。  
那天师傅远道回来，中午的时候去火影室和爸爸单独聊了一会儿，下午就来考察博人最近的忍术掌握情况了。博人兴冲冲地找了空地，把什么手里剑、影分身、还不怎么成型的螺旋丸翻了花样儿展示，忐忐忑忑地还是得到了佐助一个淡淡的微笑。  
“做得不错，”佐助解下包裹住他的黑色披风，露出里面简单的淡色里衣和藏青色马甲，他让博人站在他身后，拿了手里剑又给做了几个实战时的使用范例。  
“要注意趁敌人不备飞出去，”博人眼睛一眨，就看到才飞出去的手里剑已经带着风稳稳地被师傅接在了手里，不禁睁大了眼睛高呼了一声好厉害。  
“道具的灵活运用只是基础，还是要多找鸣人给你看看忍术。”佐助摸摸博人脑袋，“他像你这么大时，已经可以变出上千的影分身了。”  
博人努了嘴，“可老爸老没时间。”  
佐助拍拍博人肩膀，说不用担心，你爸爸一直都有好好地看着你。有什么事你随时都可以找他。  
博人被说得有点羞赧，他想起一会儿还跟巳月和鹿代约了打游戏，便告别了师傅往回跑了。

傍晚的时候父亲并没有回家，博人一直挂念着佐助说他影分身还掌握不到位的事儿，本打算好好问问鸣人，结果不仅家里没人，火影室里也空空荡荡。  
“可能是佐助回来了，他们一起出去了吧。”在路上碰到鹿丸叔叔时对方这么说道。  
博人有点失落，他在火影室里坐了一会儿——反正现在也没人看见他坐在爸爸的位置上——他晃着腿，将桌上的文件、水杯、稿纸和笔都摸了个遍，心情不可抑制地上扬了些。  
还是悄悄去练习忍术吧。坐了好一会儿后，博人做了决定。  
博人想着，他可要给老爹和师傅一个惊喜，一定要让他们下次看到自己有更明显的进步。  
于是他翻身出去就往下午的小树林跑。

树林里空空荡荡，白日看惯的植物在昏黄的日光中竟显得有些陌生，风吹过时，飒飒作响，更显幽深寂静。  
似乎是要下雨了，黑云聚合，暮色暗沉，濡湿的空气紧紧贴在皮肤上，让人有些烦腻。  
博人选好了地方，拿出一堆忍具就要开始练习。  
为了不被别人发现他的悄悄用功计划，他特别往林子深处走了许多。  
但还没练上几轮，博人就觉得不对劲。  
——他始终能感知到一股在树林更深处的，若隐若现的查克拉。  
起初他以为是错觉，这种时候有谁会在村子这么偏僻的地方呢？但确定那里有人后，他又猜测是不是什么敌人正潜伏在那里。  
博人有点怕，但他突然想起爸爸说的，他已经是一个合格的忍者了。一个合格的忍者不应该临阵脱逃。博人咽了口唾沫，犹豫了一会儿，还是鼓足了勇气往那边走。  
循着查克拉走得近了，博人才发现林子深处有一座废弃的小木屋，虽然已经破败不堪，但看外观应该曾是个忍者据点。博人紧了紧自己的忍具包，一边保持着安静一边缓缓向木屋走去。  
查克拉的感觉有些熟悉。  
博人走到木屋外，屋子大门紧锁，但里面确实有不间断的窸窸窣窣的声响。博人贴着屋子墙根走，最后发现了一扇开着的小窗。  
他悄悄探出头，往里面望去。

博人的思绪戛然而止，在清凉的夜色中，他还是浑身燥热，下身不可抑制地勃起了。  
他叹了口气，任命地将右手滑进腿间，开始上上下下套弄起来。闭上眼，仿佛又一次地，回到了那个腻湿的黄昏。

在昏暗的光线中，屋子里的两具躯体正紧紧地贴合在一起。  
博人一开始只能辨认是两个高大健壮的男人。其中一人正被死死地按在墙上，前胸贴墙，咬着自己的手臂发出闷哼。而他身后粗鲁抽插的男人用仅剩的右手抓住对方的臀肉，压抑了喘息不断将自己往前送。  
博人已经不是不明白这种事的年纪了。他瞪大了眼，觉得有些目眩。  
然后，几乎在一瞬间，他认出了在上面耸动的男人。  
藏青色的马甲还是好端端地套在素色的里衣上，似乎除了拉开的裤链，他跟自己下午看到的装扮没有任何区别。  
博人几欲大喊出声。  
他赶紧捂住了嘴，眼睛却不受控制似的，紧紧地盯着雌伏在师傅身下的男人，似乎一定要认出那人来。  
当佐助扳过了他脸，将手指顺着下巴探进那人嘴里来回搅动时，博人喉头滚过了呜咽。  
他认出来了。  
那是他一下午都没见的人。  
是他坐在火影室里百无聊赖等待着，将那人所有物全都摸了个遍只为悄悄感受下他残余体温的人。  
是他的父亲。  
七代目火影。  
博人不敢松开捂住嘴的手，他看着师傅将父亲翻了个身，凑上去亲吻他的耳廓、耳垂、面颊、下颌、舌头探进他的嘴唇久久交缠，但下身仍在暴力高频率地抽送。而他的父亲没有一点被强迫或者不愿意，只是双手揽过佐助的后颈，单腿着地，另一只腿紧紧地挂在佐助腰上，任凭他如何肆虐。  
博人心如擂鼓，虚汗齐发。脚下却又生根般，挪不开一步。  
他恐怕连眨眼都忘了。  
他只是看着父亲在师傅身下承欢，看着父亲小麦色的肌肤染上薄红，手臂和大腿上的筋肉随着情事高低起伏，他被所有人称道的湛蓝大眼此时正变得迷离水润，失去了焦点，眼眶绯红，微开的口中喘息沙哑又动听。  
如鼓点，跟博人心脏跳动的频率渐渐一致。  
博人已经硬了，他第一次不靠自渎阴茎就硬得发痛。  
佐助抓过鸣人头发，迫使他仰起头，露出修长好看的脖颈来。他咬噬着他的侧颈，鸣人时不时因为吃痛而发出沾了浓浓情欲的轻呼，但说出口的话语却甜腻得宛如撒娇，“快，佐助，再快点……”那是博人从未听过的低沉又饱含媚态的声线。  
他这才注意到父亲的御神袍甚至还绮丽地挂在身上。  
滚滚雷鸣压过天际，闪电从万里高空落下，天地皆白。  
鸣人在这声巨响中发泄了出来，他毫不掩盖自己高亢的声音，混在雷声中，混在这白亮中，射在了佐助小腹。  
佐助仍在抽插，他狠狠揽过鸣人的臀肉，将他肩胛骨抵在墙面上，将自己埋得更深。  
博人也泄在了裤子里，突然，他的师傅转过头来，眼睛里的勾玉转得飞快，他看到了博人。  
但佐助什么也没说，他甚至表现得像什么也没看见似的，只是在一片暴雨砸在地上的轰鸣中，又缓缓转过去继续亲吻脱力的鸣人。  
博人总算找回了自己的声音。那个眼神让他恐惧至极，他细声尖叫着，倒退了两步，然后蹒跚着踏起泥水就往原路落荒而逃。  
弱小不堪，狼狈不已。  
撞破天大的秘密又如何。  
暴雨倾盆，似乎要砸碎这个世界。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

博人跌跌撞撞冲回家时，母亲拿着伞在玄关正要出门。  
“博人？”雏田看着浑身湿透、裤脚上沾满泥水的博人，一贯温柔的声音也带了些惊讶，“我正要去找你。”  
博人头也没抬，挥手将妈妈伸过来的手打开，低低说了句“我上去睡了”便往楼上走。  
“博人……”虽然母亲还在唤他，但他重重地拉过房门，毫不犹豫地将自己与外界隔绝开来。  
什么啊……  
什么啊……  
刚才他看到的，都是什么啊！  
博人站在熟悉的房间中央，他的心脏仍在胸腔里剧烈撞击，似要挣脱身体的束缚。他浑身颤栗，握拳的手使不上任何力气，而身体的所有部位都不听使唤。  
——简直恶心得要命。  
博人一把扯下头上的护额狠狠扔到角落，那是早上父亲出门前亲手替他戴上的，现在他只觉得这东西灼得额头滚烫。  
他的师傅和父亲，从什么时候开始是那种关系？  
博人瞥到桌上摆着的第七班合照，黑暗中还是能看到跟他差不多年龄的父亲正双手抱胸，一副闹别扭看向镜头外的样子，师傅也拉了嘴角不情不愿，在六代目无奈的笑容下，只有樱阿姨笑得特别开心。  
博人拿过相框，他死死盯着照片中的两人，明明是这么互相看不惯的神色，从什么时候开始，就变成了刚才那样。  
窗外的暴雨丝毫没有减弱的趋势，雨水发疯似的从天而降，在一阵接一阵的电闪雷鸣中，整个世界黑白交替，轰隆隆似要炸裂。  
但他眼前浮现的，全是父亲最后被操到无力，脑袋软趴趴地搁在师傅肩头的样子。  
那是他从未见过的父亲彻底卸下防备的模样，不，甚至比卸下防备更糟糕。那张再熟悉不过的勉强能够称之为俊朗的脸颊竟然全是情欲的痕迹——眉头舒展，眼睑微阖，细细的喘息不断从晶亮薄红的唇间逸出——他从未想过父亲还能与绵软、艳媚一类的词扯上关系。  
博人已经能感受到自己的前端开始湿润。  
他知道父亲今晚不会回来了。  
那么多个未归的夜晚，原来谁也不知道到底是什么牵绊住了他。  
也许现在他们还在那个破败的小屋，随着愈演愈烈的暴风雨一次又一次撞击着劣质的木壁，直到整面墙都摇摇欲坠；也许他们已经换了姿势，师傅会将御神袍铺在咯吱作响的地板上，他的父亲则毫无廉耻地躺在上面双腿大张，让仍旧衣冠楚楚的师傅挤进腿间；也许他们去了简易的宾馆，在廉价的粉色或晦涩的暗黄灯光中，父亲趴跪在狭窄的床上，师傅扣住他紧窄的腰肢，将自己全部射入他体中；又或者他们更加大胆，去了深夜的火影办公室，师傅就坐在父亲一直办公的椅子上，再将父亲捞起跨坐在自己腿上。  
博人觉得整个腿根都在颤抖，他把照片扔在一边，倒在床上将手伸进运动裤，抓住已经彻底濡湿的柱身，不会可抑制地套弄起来。  
手上动作随着不断渗出的粘液越来越快，博人一手将被子抓过盖住自己的脸，在带着重量的黑暗中，他闭上眼，脑子里全是鸣人被操弄得各种吐露艳语的淫荡模样，包括所有他看见的，编造的，期望的。他只觉得鸣人的手紧紧环住的是自己的肩膀，他的大腿裹缠住自己的腰身，他的腰肢跟自己的腹部碰撞，他短短的金发被汗水打湿，它们从他的额头鼻尖滑落，又被自己的舌尖卷入。他会舔过他的眼、他的唇、他的耳廓、他的下颌，最后将自己送入他的口中与他的舌缠绵；他会抚摸他的手臂、他的腹部、他的大腿，最后在他的股间流连；他会喜欢看到他的父亲在自己身下遍染潮红，连脚趾都紧绷的模样。  
——而他的师傅不会出现在任何地方，他只要自己在那个位置。

博人射出来的时候突兀且迅猛，他死死咬住被单，尖叫被吸收得无影无踪。

 

气喘吁吁。  
大雨如注，倾盆而下。

……还不够。

博人扯过床头的纸巾随意擦了下，他注意到自己上次随意堆在枕边的父亲小时候那件破旧的橘色外套。  
博人盯着它，然后慢慢将它抓了过来。  
他将衣服送到自己鼻尖，面料陈旧的气味瞬间将自己包围。  
再度将手覆上下体后，他意识到，原来自己才恶心。

 

第二天的早饭果然没见父亲。  
博人匆匆吃完饭，没管母亲和妹妹担心的眼神，抓过外套就往外跑。  
经过昨天暴雨的洗礼后，今天的天空已露霁色。穹庐高耸，白云厚重地成块堆积，空气中四处弥漫着雨后湿润的芬芳。  
博人要去的地方很明确，他从醒来就决定了。  
一步不停地，他径直往火影办公室跑去。  
然而鸣人不在那里。  
博人粗鲁地推开门后，发现站在办公桌后面的是佐助和鹿丸两人。  
佐助抬眼淡淡扫了下博人，仍旧一脸平静地拿着卷轴跟鹿丸说话。  
“鹿丸叔叔。”博人也不理佐助，走到鹿丸身边抬头问他，“我老爹呢？”  
鹿丸抓抓下巴的胡子，弹弹博人脑袋说别在这里没大没小的，然后转身看向佐助，“你刚才说鸣人要去砂忍？”  
“还没走。”佐助的声音没有丝毫起伏，他也并不打算看向博人。  
博人看着佐助 ，现在他的眼里是一片安静的黑，但博人总觉得昨晚看到的那双猩红冷冽的瞳孔马上就会朝自己打开。  
他不经意往后挪了两步，背部就撞上了坚实的胸膛。  
“博人。”鸣人露出温柔的笑容，“找我有事？”  
博人又开始不可抑制地颤抖了。他回头看着父亲熟悉和煦的面容，暴露在日光下的一切如此稀松平常，他想找出点昨日的痕迹，但什么都没有。  
他恍然觉得昨晚的一切只是自己一个不可为外人说的隐蔽而羞耻的梦境。  
“老……老爹，”博人结结巴巴地开口，他紧张到感觉胃部正在迅速下沉，“你今天有时间么？我想你来教我螺旋丸。”  
鸣人揉着他脑袋，“今天要跟你师傅一起去砂忍，可能要明天了。”  
“跟师傅一起？”也许是博人的声音突然拔高，所有人的动作都停下了。  
鸣人还在半空的手有些尴尬，他干咳了两声，“佐助这边有些任务的事需要跟风影说一下。”  
“那也没必要老爹也去吧。”博人喃喃道，他看向佐助，“师傅那么厉害，不就是去趟砂忍吗？”  
“博人。”鸣人的声音带上了威严，“佐助是去砂忍有正事。还有，不能跟长辈这么说话。”  
博人张开嘴，一些饱含秘密的禁语差点脱口而出。  
佐助放下卷轴，慢慢朝博人走来，“博人，”他淡淡地开口——博人浑身都绞紧了——“好好练手里剑，螺旋丸不会的先记下来，等你父亲回来的时候再请教。”  
博人收了声，半晌，只是点了点头。  
佐助说完，就往门口走去，鸣人拍拍博人胳膊，自然地跟了上去。  
他的师傅甚至连一丝的计较都吝于给他。

 

博人坐了起来。  
洞口外已经有了晨曦的微光，肚白的天空中嵌了粉色的流云；从这里看出去，森林广袤无边、郁郁蓊蓊，只是偶有飞鸟从林间升起，划破一片清浅的静寂。  
博人决定把叛忍的事放一边，遵循父亲的意思先回木叶。  
他小心地将父亲的书信收好，从洞口一跃而下，踏着风，往家的方向奔去。

 

他当时是拽着木叶丸老师一起去练手里剑的。  
父亲和师傅一走，他就去拖正在吃中饭的老师。虽然木叶丸完全摸不着头脑，但听到博人要用功，还是高兴地跟了出来。  
其实手里剑怎么使一点都不重要，博人想，他气呼呼地走在前面，他只是要让父亲多一点，更多一点看到自己。  
或许是心思完全不在练习上，忍具的使用也好，螺旋丸也好，他使得比平日更差。  
木叶丸也被博人时而认真时而激愤的情绪搞得莫名其妙。  
“呐，木叶丸老师。”博人停下了动作，从木叶丸的角度看，他低着头，好像很懊丧的样子，“我要怎么才能超越师傅啊？”  
“师傅……？啊，你是说佐助？”  
博人点点头。  
木叶丸噗嗤笑出了声，“你才认了佐助做师傅，现在就想着要超过他。”木叶丸蹲下来，慈爱地看着博人，“超过他的话，你还有很长很长的路要走。”  
“但是是可能的吗？……我是说，我知道师傅很厉害。”  
“肯定可以的。”木叶丸将小小的飞镖递到博人手中，“佐助也是从这里开始的。”  
“如果能有一天你能超越佐助，你的父亲也会很高兴的。”

……不是的。  
……不是这样的。  
博人揪紧了外套的衣角。  
我不是想让父亲高兴。  
我只是希望，父亲的眼中，能从此只看见我一个人。

TBC.


End file.
